Brazil
The Federative Republic of Brazil, simply known as Brazil, is to date the only major power in South America, also containing the entirety of modern-day Paraguay, Guyana and Suriname. Its influence, through a trade association in the region which it controls, the South American Confederacy, is felt throughout all of South America. It is lead by the democratically elected President Adriano Claro. Adriano Claro served as president of the SAC from 1976 to 1980, but now Salvador Allende, president of Chile, has taken the position. It has a mixed market economy in which the core industries are nationalized but smaller enterprises are privately owned. History The Road to Stability, Pre-1950 Brazil, for a long time prior to 1914, had been long rocked by civil wars and rebellions, rapidly switching governments. However, in 1921, a military coup finally solidified Brazil's government. Under more organized control at last, the people were more oppressed, however, their economy also boomed, based off of a large agricultural and lumber industry, which eventually boosted them into more advanced markets such as manufacturing. This sudden rise in power inflated the military council's bureaucracy. As time went on, the military gradually lost control to a group of corporations designated to run the state businesses, but were actually more independent. In 1925, the military council fought the corporations and their liberal revolt, and the corporations won. They intended to establish complete plutocratic control over the government. However, due to massive public outcry, the corporations separated and a civilian democratic government was formed. Capitalism- and democracy- boomed. Long a trading partner of the US, the Brazilian economy reeled from the major stock market crash of 1929. As a result, it turned its exports to more neighboring countries such as Argentina and Chile, gradually strengthening its relations among its Latin American peers. During this time, the government had accumulated massive debt to its own people as well as foreign sources of capital, and when another military coup was attempted and the new government tried to default on its debt, there was a massive backlash which returned the government to civilian control. Into the 1930s, with the growth of the economy and the middle class, corporate power grew, making sure that they would not be easily regulated, and forming trust-like monopolies in some cases. The following decades were mostly peaceful, as Brazil along with most of the South American countries became more isolated from the rest of the world and their conflicts. Brazil Rising, 1950-1970 Brazil's strengthening of ties with other South American countries lead it to establish Spanish as a second official language. Seeing the rise of communism, the major corporations tried to exert more control over the civilian government. Massive protests erupted over corruption and corporate control, and the corporations backed down. The civilian government gained further control and split many of the monopoly-like corporations as a result of its new-found power. In 1970, there was a major rebellion by those who opposed the closer ties with the rest of Latin America, and that rebellion was eventually stamped out, although there was some significant damage. During this time, however, Brazil paid off many of the debts it had incurred in the earlier part of the century, placing it back on strong economic footing. 1971- Present Under Sofia Veracruz's presidency from 1968 to 1976, the influence of corporations and economic magnates over the civilian government was finally eradicated. Brazil adopted a much more left-wing economic model, using the profits from the economic growth achieved in the earlier part of the century to invest further without the need for loans. Adriano Claro's presidency further progressed this policy, placing many core industries under government control. Brazil's military forces were rapidly inflated in response to the massive growth of the Communist bloc, with weapons and equipment purchased mostly from Poland and a resurgent Britain. Scientific research has also benefited as a result, with investment in rocket technology beginning. Deforestation of the Amazon rainforest is definitely a problem, even though it hasn't yet been seriously considered. Brazil's economy is still rapidly increasing in size and is promoted by developmental policies exerted by the current government, and the population has boomed as well in response. Brazil participated in limited diplomatic efforts during the late 1970s, fostering ties with the rising Eurasian powers of Ethiopia, Armenia, and the Slavic Union. In particular, trade ties with the Slavic Union have allowed Brazil to modernize its military to some extent to be able to deal with rising threats in both the East and West. Brazil feels a substantial kinship with Ethiopia and Armenia, and as such is committed to helping them and ensuring a positive relationship. Politics Brazil's government functions much like the United States in the real world, with a President, legislative and judicial branches. It functions as a representative democracy, with a mixed economy slanted towards socialist policies. The current government is headed by the People's Party, with the Communists and Liberals in the minority. The next election in August 1980 will determine both a new vice president and president as well as reshuffle the Senate (upper house). The Chamber of Deputies election will take place in 1982. Military Up until the 1950's, Brazil's military was very weak, but in response to growing threats Brazil now possesses a fairly modern military, purchasing aircraft from Poland and having a reasonable selection of mechanized and armored units. Brazil's military size can be considered fairly average by world standards, concentrating more heavily on aircraft than the other two branches. It currently maintains 750,000 active-duty soldiers, with that many in reserve as well. Category:South America Category:Countries Category:UND